Le jour où tout a changé
by Tess Queen
Summary: Alex n'est pas mort et Tess n'est pas partie. Roswell comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu! Tout a changé en cette journée pluvieuse...


**Le jour où tout a changé**

**Résumé:** Alex n'est pas mort et Tess n'est pas partie. Roswell comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu! Tout a changé en cette journée pluvieuse...

**Rating :** Je vais le mettre a chaque chapitre mais celui la c'est, en fait je sais pas comment ça marche mais en tk y'a un tit peu de violence

**Couple :** CERTAINEMENT PAS MAX/LIZ Cette fic est même une anti-Liz... c'est surtout pour moi que je l'écris donc vous êtes prévenu... JLA DÉTESTEUUUHHHHHH! Le couple c'est Tess/Max

**Genre :** UC Romance/Drama/Comedy

**Cadeau à :** Tous ceux qui m'ont endurer pendant ma passe ''Roswell'' il y a quelques années

**Note :** J'étais nostalgique de Roswell et j'ai écouté les épisodes en vo et l'idée de cette fic m'est venue. J'e n'ai jamais aimé le fait que Tess a toujours été la méchante quand à l'avait rien fait et quand est venu le temps de faire un coupable l'auteur a tiré sur la victime la plus facile je trouve. En tk voici MA version de Roswell. Cette fic se passe peu après ''Été 47'' dans le fond Liz n'a jamais eu la visite de Max du futur, cette histoire n'existe pas dans ma fic.  
Les pensées sont entres 

**Prologue: **

_Pov Tess_

Nous sommes le 5 novembre et j'écris les premières lignes de mon journal je m'appelle Tess Harding et je suis morte il y a 2 jours. Depuis tout s'est passé très bizarrement. Mais je serais mieux de commencer par le début, c'était une journée pluvieuse et orageuse où l'on resterait bien couché...

_/Flash back/_

Tess marche dans les couloirs du lycée quand elle voit la troupe. Elle va les rejoindre.

- Bonjour tous le monde  
- Ouais c'est ça au revoir, tu viens Maria? Dit Liz  
- Euh... ouais... bye tout le monde  
- J'en ai vraiment assez... murmura Tess pour elle même  
- Quoi? Lui demanda Max  
- Oh! Euh... rien... bon moi j'y vais... bonne journée  
- Attend Tess! On se rencontre ce soir j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire  
- Et si j'ai d'autres projets ce soir?  
- Quels projets?  
- C'est pas de tes affaires...  
- Peut importe... tu les annules et c'est tout  
- Et pourquoi j'annulerais mes projets pour vous?  
- Parce que je te l'ai ordonné  
- Et alors? Je ne t'appartient pas ce que je sache! Je fais ce que je veux et c'est pas toi qui vas me dire quoi faire!

Et elle s'en va. Non mais pour qui il se prend? Il est jamais là pour moi et je devrais lui obéir? Qu'il aille au diable lui et toute sa bande!

- Mais? Qu'est ce qu'elle a?  
- Bah... elle est peut-être dans sa semaine ''je sors les dents''. (1)Dit Michael  
- Ouais t'as peut-être raison...

Le soir:

- Tess n'est pas là? Demanda Max  
- Et alors on s'en fout de cette garce! Rétorqua Liz  
- Liz calme toi, on a besoin d'elle, les skins sont à Roswell, on risque une attaque à tous moments  
- S'ils pouvaient la descendre ça nous ferait le plus grand bien!  
- LIZ! Peut importe les raisons on ne souhaite à personne de mourir! Hurla Alex  
- Je suis désolée mais je peux pas la sentir...  
- Ça on avait remarqué répondit Isabel, l'air dégoûté, bon alors Max qu'avait tu as nous dire? Max? Maxxxxxxx...

Max fixait la porte l'air béat. Tess venait d'entrer. Elle portait un joli haut et une jupe qui la mettait en valeur.

-Hey Max! Terre appelle la lune!

Isabel brassa un peu Max.

- Hein? Quoi? Euh... oui... je reviens

Il va voir Tess

- Alors tu es venue finalement?  
- C'est pas pour toi que je suis venue! Je viens manger et après j'ai un rendez-vous.  
- Avec qui?  
- Avec un garçon imaginaire j'imagine? Se moqua Liz  
- Non, je suis désolée de gâcher ton bonheur mais pas du tout! C'est Brad Jenkins mon rendez-vous.  
- Tu veux dire le garçon hyper mignon dans notre classe d'histoire? Demanda Maria avec de l'envie dans la voix

Liz la fusilla du regard.

- Oui exactement Maria  
- Tu vas sortir avec LUI? Demanda Max  
- Oui j'en ai l'intention  
- Il n'en est pas question  
- Oh si! C'est pas à toi de décider.  
- Tu n'iras pas  
- Max ÇA SUFFIT! Je t'ai laissé une chance de sortir avec moi, t'as pas voulu et c'est ok mais là j'aimerais bien vivre une vie moi aussi alors tu me FOUS LA PAIX!  
- Très bien... passe une bonne soirée...

Et il partit très en colère.

- C'est pas vrai ce qu'il peut être CON! Ça m'a coupé l'appétit! Bye tout le monde.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais un groupe de personne entra.

- Oh non... vous n'irez nulle part... ma reine... dit un homme sarcastiquement  
- Isabel, Michael! C'est des skins venez m'aider!  
- Vous ne pourrez rien contre nous! Et où est votre roi?

Tess voulu l'attaquer mais l'homme l'envoya contre un mur. Isabel et Michael réussissait à rapetisser le groupe en en tuant quelques uns mais l'homme s'approcha de Liz, Maria et Alex.

- Des humains, complètement inutile...

Il leva sa main vers Maria

- Maria NONNNNNNNN! Hurla Tess

Elle couru vers elle et se mit devant, elle reçu le jet de lumière de plein fouet. Dans un accès de rage Tess fit apparaître du feu tout autour d'elle et brûla le reste des skins ensuite elle s'écroula par terre.

- Oh mon dieu Tess est blessé! Hurla Maria  
- C'est grave? Demanda Alex  
- Oui beaucoup! Mon dieu il faut appeler Max sinon elle va mourir!  
- Tant pis laisse la crever! Dit Liz très calme  
- TA GEULE! Hurla Michael

Maria se jeta sur le téléphone.

- Max? Max vient tout de suite au Crashdown! Il y a eu une attaque des skins et Tess est gravement blessée! Vient vite Max elle va mourir!

Elle retourna auprès de Tess.

- Tiens bon Tess! Max arrive! Tiens bon! Reste avec nous!

Tess était très mal en point. Elle ne respirait presque plus et son pouls descendait à une vitesse folle

- J-jai...jai mal...

Maria était en larmes.

- Ça va aller bien je te le jures... Max arrive il va te soigner... tient le coup.

Dans les rues de Roswell, une jeep allait à toute vitesse. Il DEVAIT arriver au plus vite.

Quand il fut arriver il pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, il entra... et se figea.

Tess était étendu par terre blanche comme la neige mais il y avait du sang... beaucoup trop de sang sur elle...

- MAX! Max vient vite!

Max couru vers eux.

- Ça va aller Tess... je suis là maintenant...  
- Ça va lui prendre une transfusion... elle a perdu trop de sang. Dit Alex  
- Je lui donnerai mon sang. Dit Max  
- N-non... dit Tess, Michael... Michael don-onner s-sang.  
- Pourquoi Michael?

Tess a de la difficulté à parler

- Ok ok d'accord on s'en fout Michael te donnera son sang.

Il commença à la guérir et se sentit envahi par un flot d'image

_Flash_

_Tess qui pleure en dormant._

Tess petite fille qui a les larmes aux yeux devant un garçon qu'il lui dit qu'elle est trop bizarre pour qu'elle ai des amis.

Tess qui pleure encore en dormant mais elle a un autre pyjama et elle appelle Max.

Tess qui a le coeur brisé quand Max lui dit qu'il ne sera jamais avec elle.

Tess qui pleure encore dans son sommeil avec encore un autre pyjama elle appelle encore Max mais elle dit aussi qu'elle a besoin de lui.

Tess, au bord d'une falaise... prête à sauter...

Fin flash

Max avait réussi à guérir la blessure de Tess mais il était sous le chocs au souvenir des images qui ont envahit sa tête et de la tristesse qui a pris son coeur. Il avait tellement eu peur... il embrassa son visage et fini par ses lèvres.

- Ca va aller, je t'ai sauvé, j'ai tellement eu peur.

Tess, elle avait perdu connaissance.

Alex prenait son pouls.

-Son pouls est lent mais elle devrais survivre je vais aller à l'hôpital aller piquer des trucs pour une transfusion.  
- Fais vite. Dit Isabel  
- Ouais d'ailleurs... pourquoi il faut que ce soit moi qui donne mon sang?  
- Je le sais pas... elle nous l'expliquera quand elle se réveillera mais t'es d'accord pour donner ton sang?  
- Ouais ouais y'a pas de problème!  
- On devrait la mettre dans un endroit, Liz on peut l'amener en haut?  
- Il n'en est pas question! Elle va infecter toute ma maison!

Maria secoua la tête.

- On l'emmène chez moi.  
- D'accord je l'a prend. Dit Max

Il prit Tess délicatement comme s'il avait peur de la casser.

Maison de Maria

Cela faisait deux heures que Tess ne s'était pas réveillé. La transfusion avait bien marché et le pouls de Tess revenait à un rythme normal. Alex veillait sur elle, Max et Isabel étaient parti pour pas que leur parents s'inquiètent, Michael était parti lui aussi parce qu'il travaillait le lendemain et Maria essayait de dormir. Soudain les paupières de Tess papillonnèrent et elle se réveilla.

- Hé Tess, dit Alex, tu nous as fais une sacré peur...  
- Où suis-je? Que s'est t'il passé?  
- Tu es chez Maria et... nous avons bien failli te perdre ce soir...

/Fin Flash back/

Et voila... nous somme le 5 novembre, je m'appelle Tess Harding et je suis morte il y a 2 jours, mais je suis revenu à la vie... et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir survécu...

À suivre...

Prochain chapitre: Le prologue mais POV Max.

(1) Désolée c'est ce que mon amie dit quand je suis dans ma semaine!


End file.
